An intracranial aneurysm is a portion of an intracranial blood vessel that bulges outward from the blood vessel's main channel. This condition often occurs at a portion of a blood vessel that is abnormally weak because of a congenital anomaly, trauma, high blood pressure, or for another reason. Once an intracranial aneurysm forms, there is a significant risk that the aneurysm will eventually rupture and cause a medical emergency with a high risk of mortality due to hemorrhaging. When an unruptured intracranial aneurysm is detected or when a patient survives an initial rupture of an intracranial aneurysm, vascular surgery is often indicated. One conventional type of vascular surgery for treating an intracranial aneurysm includes using a microcatheter to dispose a platinum coil within an interior volume of the aneurysm. Over time, the presence of the coil should induce formation of a thrombus. Ideally, the aneurysm's neck closes at the site of the thrombus and is replaced with new endothelial tissue. Blood then bypasses the aneurysm, thereby reducing the risk of aneurysm rupture (or re-rupture) and associated hemorrhaging. Unfortunately, long-term recanalization (i.e., restoration of blood flow to the interior volume of the aneurysm) after this type of vascular surgery occurs in a number of cases, especially for intracranial aneurysms with relatively wide necks and/or relatively large interior volumes.
Another conventional type of vascular surgery for treating an intracranial aneurysm includes deploying a flow diverter within the associated intracranial blood vessel. The flow diverter is often a mesh tube that causes blood to preferentially flow along a main channel of the blood vessel while blood within the aneurysm stagnates. The stagnant blood within the aneurysm should eventually form a thrombus that leads to closure of the aneurysm's neck and to growth of new endothelial tissue, as with the platinum coil treatment. One significant drawback of flow diverters is that it may take weeks or months to form aneurysmal thrombus and significantly longer for the aneurysm neck to be covered with endothelial cells for full effect. This delay may be unacceptable when risk of aneurysm rupture (or re-rupture) is high. Moreover, flow diverters typically require antiplatelet therapy to prevent a thrombus from forming within the main channel of the blood vessel at the site of the flow diverter. Antiplatelet therapy may be contraindicated shortly after an initial aneurysm rupture has occurred because risk of re-rupture at this time is high and antiplatelet therapy tends to exacerbate intracranial hemorrhaging if re-rupture occurs. For these and other reasons, there is a need for innovation in the treatment of intracranial aneurysms. Given the severity of this condition, innovation in this field has immediate life-saving potential.